Illuminated signs are frequently used to advertise or convey a message to customers. Neon tubes, in particular, have been used for many years to provide signs that attract attention. The light emitted by a neon tube is attractive because it is uniformly distributed and brightly colored. However, neon tubes tend to consume large amounts of energy, generate heat, and have relatively short lives, among other things.
As a result, other sources of light, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are often used to illuminate signs instead of neon tubes. However, such sources of light tend not to be as effective at distributing light uniformly or as brightly colored. A series of LEDs, for example, often appear as a series of single points of light to an observer. Moreover, a large number LEDs may be required to simulate the brightness of a neon tube. Further, when different colored sources of light are used within the same illuminated sign, the different colored light sources tend to interfere or “bleed” with one another, resulting in undesired lighting effects.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a cost-efficient illuminated sign having a visually appealing appearance.